


Dearest Gifts

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Crushing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Gifts, Hurt/Comfort, Idk at this point, Kindness, Kingbury, LGBTQ Themes, Lams - Freeform, Love, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Modern AU, Pining, Pre-Relationship, SO GAY, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sappy, Valentine's Day Fluff, all gay omg, but it's only mentioned, friendship/romance, i am sappy, i wish people were like this irl, idk how old they are?, jeffmads - Freeform, like for real though, mullette, possibly inderage kissing?, probably middle school but there's too much kissing so idk, tell me another fanfiction write that's as sappy as me, the teacher is super chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Here, have Valentine's Day in JulyEnjoy gay fluff with these amazing losers <3*Laf's eyes lit up. "Oh! Oh. So like you and Laurens?" He winked, and Alex blushed. "Uh-huh. Speaking of which...""You wonder what to get for him?" Alex nodded, and Laf snapped his fingers. "I've got it!""What?" Alex asked."We're both really clueless friends!"Alex sighed as the bell rang. Yeah, guess we are.





	Dearest Gifts

"Okay class!" Mrs. Jean's voice rang through the classroom. "Remember, you can not tell who you're giving the gift to. And it has to be a nice, thoughtful gift. You have today and tomorrow to find something, then, on Valentine's Day, partners will be revealed! Good luck!"

Alex tapped his pencil on his sheet of paper, but for once, had no interest in writing. He was too busy thinking of what he should get his best friend (and crush), Laurens, for the gift exchange.

 He shouldn't have been hard; he knew pretty much everything about him. But at the moment anxiety swelled in him as he thought _What if it's not perfect? What if he doesn't like it?_ His thoughts were interrupted as a familiar voice came into earshot:

"Mon ami!" Lafayette skipped towards Alex's desk. "I need help." He tapped a purple notepad nervously.

Alex smiled at his friend. "Sure. What do you need?"

He took a deep breath. "I don't know what to give Mulligan for the Valentine's Day gift thing."

Alex glanced at Mulligan, busy listening to music during class. "Huh. Aren't you two, like, BFFs? Don't you know everything about each other?"

Laf looked at Alex, confused. "BFFs? What that?"

Alex sighed. "Best Friends Forever."

Laf's eyes lit up. "Oh! Oh. So like you and Laurens?" He winked, and Alex blushed. "Uh-huh. Speaking of which..."

"You wonder what to get for him?" Alex nodded, and Laf snapped his fingers. "I've got it!"

"What?" Alex asked.

"We're both really clueless friends!"

Alex sighed as the bell rang. _Yeah, guess we are._

"You'll think of something, and he'll love it, okay? He obviously loves you." Laf blushed, and Alex couldn't help but want to scream at his friend's obliviousness, despite the fact that the same situation was happening to him and Laurens.

 

Alex eventually thought of the perfect gift, then wondered how in hell he hadn't thought of it sooner.

Actually, scratch that. Not _gift_. More like _gifts_. He first wrote a medium-length poem that basically summed up to: _You're a perfect angel that I totally don't deserve but love so freaking much!_ He figured if it was too long, Laurens would already suspect who it was from, which kind of would ruin the whole surprise scene.

Then he went shopping and bought a rainbow flower crown and stuffed animal turtle (Laurens's fave animal) that held a heart that said: _Love you, Laurens!_ (He'd customized it.) The crown because...well, Laurens would look SO cute in it, and, besides, it basically was a symbolic representation for _I am gay and I am proud of it_. He knew Laurens would appreciate support towards his sexuality. The turtle because it was cute and Laurens would love it...so...

Alex knew something was missing, but couldn't put his finger on it. He knew Laurens would appreciate new art supplies, but he had plenty of those already. 

He glanced around at the shop he was in until his eyes landed on a small, yellow flower. Wasn't much, just a pale rose. But Alex saw potential in it. The isolated, beautiful flower made him think if he could give it a new life with his friendship with Laurens. Besides, the flower has these light, tiny, unique brown dots covering the petals, and it instantly reminded him of Laurens's gorgeous freckles.

 

Laurens sat down his backpack as soon as he got home from school that day and immediately started working on the gift. He decided he'd use his artsy abilities and create a painting of some sort for the one he admired most of all. He took out multiple bottles of paint and got everything else ready, but found himself confused on what to draw. 

 _What would Alex like..._ He knew he loved writing, but he couldn't just draw a pencil or something. That would be boring. No, he needed something symbolic to Alex, something that'd really make his heart flutter. He thought for a moment.

For some reason, his first thoughts were that of a painful memory Alex had shared with him: the night of the hurricane.

 You see, back whenever Alex still lived far off in the Caribbean, a powerful, life-threatening hurricane came through and traumatized Alex. Ever since, he had been afraid of storms and really any natural disaster. 

Laurens didn't like the story; he didn't like seeing Alex feel helpless and alone, like how he had described how he felt during the hurricane. But it was the biggest, deepest fear Alex had, so him trusting Laurens enough to share it with him... _Wow._ That made Laurens feel special.

But drawing a hurricane/storm would only stir negative emotions, so he decided on drawing a rainbow with the sentence: _Every storms runs out of rain just like every dark night turns into day...Every heartache will fade away just like every storm runs out of rain_. Sappy? Yes. But he felt the need to add that part in.

Laurens smiled and look at his work. _Imagine Alex's face when he sees this! Oh my gosh, imagine his eyes lighting up, his cute blush spreading across his cheeks..._

The painting not only referenced to the deep bond the two had, but the rainbow...Perhaps this'll get the message across about Laurens's _true_ feelings.

However, there was still more to be done...

 

It was the day of the gift exchange, and everyone was excited, chatting about who they thought gave them a gift and who they absolutely _wanted_ to receive a gift from, ect.

Alex glanced around for Laurens, who he had found gazing at him back. They both blushed and Laurens shyly waved.

Once the awkward exchange was over, both boys couldn't help think _Oh my lord he's so cute..._

Laurens crossed his fingers and prayed silently that Alex would love the gifts, while Alex remained confident but slightly nervous that he might make a fool out of himself.

Then one thought left both breathless:

 _What if_ he _was the one that sent me a gift..._

That stirred up a whole lot of different emotions.

_OH MY GO OH MY GOD OH MY GOD---_

"Class!" Mrs. Jean said. "Now it's time to open gifts! I have names listed in a specific order on the SMART Board—" A blank slide popped up on the screen in the front of the classroom. "Whoever's name pops up will look at their gifts piled in the back, open them so the class can see, and then the name of who gave them the gift will pop up. Let's start!"

The first name to appear was: AARON BURR.

Silent Aaron look surprised briefly, then made his way towards the back. He scanned a few gifts before he found the one labeled with his name—a purple present with golden ribbons—and opened it.

The class waited patiently, suspense swelling in their hearts as Burr pulled out a new suit, gold-chain watch, notebook and coffee mug. The room cheered. It wasn't much but obviously Burr was obviously fond of the gifts.

"Okay! Let's see who gave him these..." The next name was: THEODOASIA.

Burr opened his mouth in shock, but no words came out. He blushed deeply as many shouted "AWW!" and turned to face Theodosia, sitting in the very front, waving shyly and smiling.

"Uh...wow...um...I mean...did I say thanks already?"

The class laughed, and Theodosia walked up to him, planting a small kiss on his cheek. Aaron blushed and tried to hide it was the class whistled and made many immature comments like "BURR AND THEO SITTING IN A TREE..."

"Okay, that's enough! Next?"

Many others went by, including Samuel. Apparently it was from George (whom no one liked very much), which shocked many. George hated everyone...right? But no. George daringly walked straight up to Sam, picked him up, and kissed him hard on the lips.

Sam blushed and kissed back, while everyone else shouted: "GET A ROOM!" even Mrs. Jean, who told the class to keep the kissing at a minimum.

Then Jefferson's name popped up on the screen. He strutted to his gifts and almost cried for joy. He had received a bouquet of roses, chocolate heart candies, new hair supplies, lotion, clothes, ect. He jumped up and down with excitement. "Oh my gosh!! Wow—I—Damn! I WILL MARRY WHOEVER DID THIS."

Mrs. Jean shook her head. "I know who exactly did this, and I didn't even check up on the name. Class, I think we all have a bet."

"I BET IT WAS—"

"Shh!" Mrs. Jean said, clicking the next arrow. The name that popped up didn't surprise anyone: It was (OBVIOUSLY) Madison, and Mrs. Jean went ahead and showed that Jefferson had also been the one to give Madison _his_ gifts, which included a teddy bear, box of tissues, roses, a sappy letter, and a pillow.

"AWW MADDIE!" He hugged his best friend tightly and remained like that for the rest of class, even though they were both flustered. "Thank you Maddie~" he hummed, burying his head into the other boy's shoulder, his curls tickling his neck. 

It was revealed Mullette gave each other gifts, which, again, didn't surprise anyone. Laf received new clothes he preferred, bottle of perfume, a basket of flowers and croissants (yum, _I'm jealous_ ) and a ticket to see some musical Laf was obsessed with.

He gasped and kissed Mulligan on the cheek with excitement, who just blushed and pretended that it didn't matter, though it obviously did. He then received many things from Laf –so much that Alex couldn't remember it all—and both happily hugged it out.

Then it was Alex's turn. Laurens held his breath and tried to look casual as Alex went up to his gift. He unwrapped it eagerly and found the painting along with three new notebooks and books, a heart pillow that read _I love Lexi_ , and a coffee machine. Alex was overwhelmed with joy, so much he almost felt himself crying. Whoever had done this knew him so well...Which made him realize...

He glanced at Laurens the same moment his best friend nodded, catching his gaze with a smile. "For you, bestie." Alex lost it. He ran up to his best friend and hugged him, nuzzling his neck, finding himself twirling a finger in his long, curly hair that was tied up in a ponytail. "Th-Thank you, Laurens. I love them so much. I love you..."

"I love you too," Laurens hummed softly, eyes closed, returning the loving embrace. _Three, two, one...AWWW!!!!_

"Whatever," Jefferson muttered.

The two best friends faced each other, holding hands. Both Alex and Laurens blushed, and Laurens placed a hand on Alex's cheek. "Lauri...the painting is so beautiful. You spent all that time—for me?"

"Duh." Laurens swatted his arm playfully.

"You know what's more beautiful?"

Laurens felt heat rise to his cheeks. "Yeah...?"

"Your freckles."

Laurens hid his blush with his cheeks. "Ugh, stop! I'm supposed to be making you happy!"

"You already have." Alex took Laurens's hand away from his face and kissed his cheek as they both smiled.

"Break it up!" Laf called, though he was jumping for joy like a fangirl.

"Oh! Laurens, I have something for you."

Laurens's eyes widened. "You did not—"

"Oh, but I did." He smirked, though shyly handed his best friend the unwrapped gifts.

Laurens blushed the deepest shade of red (which Alex found straight up adorable) as he put on the flower crown and yelled "AW! TURTLE!!" as he saw the stuffed animal. Alex laughed and blushed. "I knew you'd love it."

"Thank you so much, Alex!" He hugged his best friend and kissed him on the lips hard, though it grew softer as Alex melted into the kiss. "OOOH!" the class snickered. Alex then pulled away eventually to kiss Laurens's multiple freckles. Which reminded him...

"The flower...there's a flower too. See the spots?" He gestured to it as Laurens smiled, visibly flustered and happy. "They remind me of something. I bet you know what."

Laurens nodded breathlessly and went in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> me = that sappy fanfic writer


End file.
